1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chrominance signal processing circuit of a color television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chrominance signal processing circuit usually performs automatic chroma control (ACC), picture control, color control and the like. In the prior art, a number of separate gain control amplifiers are used in a multi-stage manner to perform the foregoing control operations. The resulting circuit construction is relatively large and, when it is constructed as an integrated circuit, the number of pins led out from the integrated circuit device is undesirably increased. Further, in the prior art, hue control is carried out by changing the phase of a continuous wave or injection carrier for color demodulation, and a reactance element for effecting the phase shift must be provided outside the integrated circuit and results in a relatively complicated construction.